The Aftermath Part 2: Elise
by Raziel Nightwind
Summary: Elise, daughter of Selene and Michael, becomes the primary target in a new feud between Vampires and Lycans. Will Selene be able to protect her daughter?
1. Default Chapter

Selene speaks:

For over seventy years the peace Michael and I fought so hard to create managed to balance on the edge of a sword, carefully maintained by Xanatos, Raze, Michael, and Eric. I finally managed to enjoy the early years of motherhood in raising Elise, my daughter. She grew into an awkard mix of Michael and myself, and had come to the age where a human child begins to discover herself. At fifteen, Elise was as headstrong as I was, with all the charm of her father and my blatant disregard for authority. It was her love for her brother that kept her going. She made no secret of disliking the life into which she had been born. Though Elise never once showed a single sign of inheriting our blood curse, we protected her from the sun, assigned her a constant bodyguard detail, and educated her in the skills she would need to survive. Michael would have been happier if she hadn't been toting guns at twelve, but I felt the need to protect her the best way I could. To me, it was empowering her by teaching her the skills to take care of herself. At that time it was all merely a precaution. Had I known what was to come, I'd have pushed my daughter even harder...

Elise rolled over and smacked the clock's snooze button for the third time. "Elise Renee Corvin, if you don't get out of bed so your father can drop you off at Miss Haverley's immediately, you won't be going to visit Eric next week!" Elise leapt out of bed. Of all the things she loved in the world, Eric, her older brother, was the greatest love of all. "Co-ming!" she called, pulling the black, tube neck sweater over her head. Her red-brown hair was cut shoulder-length and straight. It framed her face around the edges. At fifteen, she was defiant and every inch her mother's daughter; stubborn, beautiful, and a dead shot with a gun in her hand. She met her own blue-eyed gaze in the mirror and bent over for her book bag.Her father was standing framed in the doorway, smiling.  
"Are you ready, Sweetheart?" Her father's eternally youthful face looked back at her from the reflection. "What's up with Mum"  
"She's heard from Raze again. I'm sure it's extremely important by the way she hasn't left the computer for over two hours. Come on, let's get you to Lynn. She's a busy woman." Elise sighed. Lynn Haverley was the private tutor hired by her brother Eric to get her through schooling in private. Unlike most girls her age, Elise traveled with a bodyguard at all times and attended night lessons. In fact, the whole household lived a reverse schedule from the rest of the world. This was partially because unlike other girls her age, Elise was the daughter of Hybrids, a cross between Lycans and Vampires. And if that wasn't odd enough, her older brother was a full sixty years older than her, but looked twenty-two, and he was the ruler of the entire Underworld, a precariously-balanced union of Vampires and Lycans.  
In her present state as daughter of the two beings responsible for the peace between the races of he night, Elise was the primary sufferer of inflated expectations. Every step she took was closely monitored by the entire society, and she couldn't help but hate it.  
"Dad, how long will we be staying this time?" Elise asked. She was referring to their visit with Eric, Michael knew. He glanced over at his daughter before opening the driver's-side door and sliding in.  
"If I tell you, you can't tell your mother you know," he answered conspiritorially. She nodded her agreement. "There's a big meeting there to decide on how to divide the two factions into smaller pieces so that it is easier to run things. Knowing our kind, it will take a month at least. So naturally, we planned ahead. We're taking two months to visit your brother"  
"No way!" Michael just nodded. It was twilight, the last light of day fading from the sky had painted the hillside violet. He stopped in front of Lynn's house, and the car following them stopped as well. The house was ancient, a manor house with well-groomed lawns and stone lions guarding the gateway to the long drive. Gravel ground beneath the tires of their car as Michael inched forward to the door. Kaman, Elise's bodyguard, climbed out and waited for them to say goodbye. Michael leaned across and hugged his daughter, not knowing that this would be a very significant farewell. For as he watched his daughter and her bodyguard enter Lynn's residence, a series of complicated tripwires and gears started a chain reaction. As he was about to pull away, the old manor house exploded in a colossal column of red flame, belching black smoke into the sky.

Elise felt the ground tremble beneath her feet, and the next thing she knew, Kaman was throwing himself over her. The man was a giant, nearly seven feet tall, with muscles standing out on his tanned skin like sculpted iron. When he landed on top of her, she smashed her head into the paving stones on the front porch. The world slowly faded from view, the brilliant orange and crimson shadows replaced by blackness.  
Michael reversed the car, cursing angrily as he fought with the hand brake. He flung himself from the vehicle on all fours, hackles raised as he continued forward into the flames, driven wild with concern for his child. He found Kaman, who was dragging her still form away from the ruin. The man was bleeding in numerous places where shrapnel had entered his back through the leather vest he always wore. Michael relieved him of his burden, listening for breath and checking her over. Her wrist was completely shattered, a few ribs cracked or broken. With sudden realization, he clapped Kaman on the shoulder. "Stay here," he ordered. Kaman nodded, cocking his gun. Both men had realized that Lynn was probably still inside. The odds against her living were stacked too high to ignore, but Michael wanted to be certain. The blaze had caught the eye of a neighbor, who had called for a fire crew. Kaman boldly stood guard over the car, moving Elise onto the back seat and standing proud as though uninjured. A firefighter made to question him, but Kaman just shook his head.  
Michael moved delicately along the burning floorboards, calling Lynn's name. He finally found her gesturing frantically to him in the lounge, where by a stroke of luck the piano had broken the fall of a smouldering ceiling beam. The seasoned oak crackled white-hot. Michael extracted her from her hiding place and heaved her over his shoulder, side-stepping some falling pitch as he went. The firefighters greeted him at the door, but he shouldered them aside. "I'm a doctor," he coughed, gasping frantically for fresh air. The men moved out of the way as he laid Lynn on the grass well away from the house and examined her. "Just some smoke inhalation. Are you all right?" She nodded, holding her head in her hands. "Come on, we'll take you with us," he said. He helped her into the waiting car, and before anyone could question them, they were off, tires squealing on the pavement. Michael clutched the steering wheel in trembling hands. "Thank you, my friend," he said to Kaman, who grinned crookedly.  
"Don't be thanking me yet. I think Miss Selene might have something to say to me about how I didn't check the property"  
Michael said nothing in reply. His brain was working furiously. The house had to have been deliberately targeted, and by someone with more than the average human knowledge of the Underworld. With Elise visible in the rearview, Michael felt his blood rising. Someone had chosen Elise as a target. That someone would pay dearly. 


	2. A Thirst to Prove

Elise came around in the back seat, groaning as she tried to haul herself upright. "Don't move," Michael advised her sagely. "My wrist, it's broken," she replied. The car was spinning in her vision. Elise wisely closed her eyes. Pain was arcing up and down her whole body as though she were a lightning rod. She bit her lip and tried to bring things into focus.  
"I'll take care of it as soon as we've met up with your mother." Michael was driving like the hounds of hell were chasing them. Elise had never seen her father this angry. "When I find out who did this to you, they will pay," he added, though it was more for his own sanity than anything else.  
"What happened?" No one said anything. Elise finally gave up with the question and allowed everyone the chance to gather their thoughts. Selene met Michael at the door."What the hell happened here?" she inquired, holding the door open as Kaman carried Elise inside. "A bombing. We aren't certain yet who did this, but Eric will want to know immediately." Selene sighed heavily. "I was afraid something like this might happen. I knew peace couldn't last forever." Michael filled Selene in on the details while he set Elise's wrist with a homemade splint. "It had to have been one of our kind. The Lycans and Vampires are the only ones who would target Elise. To the humans, she's just a teenage girl," Selene mused.  
"Phone Eric and let him know what happened, Kaman. Every detail you can. Michael, get my case and load it into the car. I'll be there in a second. Kaman will stay behind with Elise and Lynn"  
"What say do I have in this?" Elise burst out. "I'm not going to sit here while someone's threatening my life! Let me go with you"  
"No, it's too dangerous," Selene answered calmly.  
"Only because I'm a girl in your eyes! I'm old enough to look after myself now! I'm sick of being followed around by my babysitters while you and dad visit Eric and go on these 'outings"  
"Selene?" Michael looked pleadingly at the woman he loved. He was all for Elise gaining a little independence. At her age, Eric had been sitting in on Underworld politics.  
"No, Michael! Not her too!" There was something like fear in Selene's eyes as she argued. Selene was loath to send another child into the lion's den. Elise was supposed to live a normal life, a life removed from court. She was supposed to be the little girl Selene and Michael were raising as part of their new life. They'd sacrificed great amounts to keep the peace, and although they had removed themselves from the nighttime society, they'd still been needed from time to time. Selene had always remained firm that her daughter would never experience the life she had been forced to lead since the fateful night Viktor had chosen to spare her life.  
Michael heaved a sigh. "I'm sorry, Elise, but I have to agree with your mother this time. There will be a lot of unrest among the Vampires and Lycans. We'll send for you as soon as we know it's safe"  
"Eric's sent reinforcements to cover the house. And a doctor, since he knows Michael is in a hurry." Kaman appeared in the doorway. The front room of their house had been modernized in black iron and glass. Leather furniture accented the room, which was full of photographs. Elise stared at the nearest family portrait. Three eternally youthful faces crowded around her, a small toddler on a silk pillow. It wasn't a normal family portrait, with a stately grandmother and a son who looked younger than his parents. As her parents drove away in their car, Elise contemplated the fact that she would never be normal. She'd never even seen the sun, or made any friends. They didn't realize how lonely she felt. No one, that is, but Eric.  
Eric, her brother, was not like either of his parents. He had silver-blond hair that peaked at his brow, and his eyes were as dark as obsidian. He had been old when Elise had been born, but he was still young by standards of the company he kept. As soon as he'd laid eyes on her, Eric had sworn he would never love anyone as much as he loved this little being. Because of this, he had always kept anything she told him confidential and offered her advice on things she could never talk to their parents about.  
"That's it! Kaman, let me have your phone, please." The puzzled bodyguard passed his mistress the phone without question. "I'll be in my room." Kaman nodded. She dialed the direct number to Eric's study. She was actually surprised when her brother answered.  
"Eric Corvin"  
"Eric, it's Elise." She instantly felt better for hearing his voice on the other end of the line. "Are you all right? What can I do for you, Ellie?" he asked anxiously. He sounded genuninely concerned.  
"Mom wouldn't let me come," she said abruptly.  
"She's right, you know. It isn't safe here. Believe me, Elise, I would love for you to be here right now. I miss you. But there's a lot of arguing going on. Raze and Xanatos are having a hard time keeping things calm. The Vampires are angry because they think the attack was made by Lycans, and the Lycans are angry for being accused. I'm sure we'll be able to bring you here as soon as Dad comes and talks. They always listen"  
"Not you too! No one wants me to go! I'm part of this family too! Part of our world!" Eric allowed his sister to let off steam.  
"I know you must be frustrated, Ellie. Just be patient." Part of Elise saw the sense in what her brother was saying. But the other side, the side struggling for independence and recognition, was getting the better of her. Reason wasn't playing a vital role.  
"I'm tired of being patient. Everyone else leaves me completely out of this, like I am not a part of what's happening here. Need I remind you that I was the one attacked"  
"All the more reason to keep you safe. You're the target, Elise"  
"I love you," she said, "but you're wrong." With that, she hung up. Looking out her window, she could see that the extra security hadn't arrived yet. Kaman was walking the perimeter with a loaded weapon. Elise racked her brains for an idea. No one had bothered to gather evidence from the scene of the fire. Determined to prove herself to her family, Elise crept into her parents' room, where Lynn was resting. With as much care as she could muster, she eased her mother's trunk open at the foot of the bed. Inside were the spare gun, ammuntion, and bullet-proof vest her mother kept handy. As quietly as possible, she took these and her mother's long, black leather jacket from the peg on the wall by the door. Donning the gear was easy enough, she'd practiced often and had a good knowledge of the equipment. Satisfied, she opened her bedroom window and looked around for Kaman. He was around the other side of the house.  
The property was situated at the base of a large hill littered with boulders and outcroppings. It was relatively easy to slip past Kaman and work her way up the hill. She'd have to go on foot, but she was used to running and it was cold anyhow. Once she had rounded the hill, she began the run down the side of the road that would lead her back to the scene. Though her wrist ached, she could already feel the bones mending themselves. Filled with exhiliration at her newfound freedom, Elise set out to prove to her family that she was no longer the little girl that they thought she was. 

A/N: Sorry for the grammatical errors. I'm writing in Wordpad and for some reason it likes to omit periods where there are quotes following. Also, thanks to those who reviewed! I was surprised to see reviews after one day! They mean a lot to me! 


	3. An Annoying Interruption

"What do you mean, the Lycans did this?" Raze snarled under his breath. Xanatos rested a reassuring hand on his friend's shoulder. After awhile, it always seemed to happen; the Lycans and the Vampires always managed to have a major fall-out over something. A young Vampire, having very recently been made part of the Council, was presenting his case. They were sitting on a panel to hear the evidence presented by this wet-behind-the-ears juvenile. Eric was sitting with his arms crossed, slouching slightly in his seat. His grey business suit with its white silk shirt and patterned tie made him seem every inch the businessman, although on any given night, Eric had been known to become very much more than the average nine-to-fiver. He looked the part of an ancient, though he was much younger than he appeared. Due to his grasp on politics, he had done admirably well at holding the rival factions together once his father had retired. Xanatos couldn't help but admire the lad's fair and objective approach to hearing the cases of his people. He handled it all with the most gentlemanly manner possible under the circumstances. Still, there were quite a few who treated him with less respect than he deserved, but whenever Michael returned, any unrest was always quickly set on the backburner. Eric's patience was waning thin, despite outward appearances. He was trying to think of a diplomatic way in which to word things that would temporarily gloss the issue over until his father could be there to help him come up with a more permanent resolution. Most of the unrest stemmed from a younger faction of Vampires, those who thought the new ideal of their elders was a sign of weakness. If Vampires had kept the Lycans as slaves before, they asked, why should the beasts be considered equals with them? In return, the young Lycans found the disregard for their elders a personal insult, one that couldn't be taken sitting down. If the rogue Vampires decided to fight, it could completely upset the delicate balance the Corvin family had tried so hard to maintain. One thing was certain, everyone still respected the Corvinus line's word as law. No one wanted to face the Hybrids in their full fury. Raze was seething, Eric knew. He disliked being insulted and would welcome the opportunity to put these young Vampires in their place. The only issue was, it would only seem to support the theory that the Lycans had taken an interest in attacking Vampires and the peace.

Xanatos knew the Vampire presenting the case, Roberto Gui. He had been turned nearly forty years past. He was younger than Eric, but he managed a cool manner which was inoffensive yet somehow infuriating. He was of Italian descent, and had managed to maintain that accent after several years of travelling from place to place as a vagabond before finally pitching himself for politics. His blue eyes were slightly slanted, and seemed to mock anyone he made direct eye contact with. This only served to make Raze even angrier than before.

"While I do understand your theory has its roots, Roberto, I will request a recess of three days to form a team and handle the investigation of this matter. Your information has been eye opening. Rest assured these claims, as well as all other leads we receive, will not go without being investigated." Eric's smooth dismissal was as neutral as he could make it. Eric, however, severely mistrusted Roberto and the so-called Royal Dark faction, the young Vampires who wished to return to the old ways. He was convinced that the faction could have committed the attack themselves to stir up trouble. Roberto bowed in what appeared to be a humble fashion, but there was something arrogant in the way his shoulders were held proudly erect. As he left, the audience which had assembled to watch the presentation of evidence followed, leaving Eric sitting in his seat. Raze let out a growl of distaste, but said nothing further.

"I know, my friend. We'll figure out who was behind these attacks on my sister."

"Why her?" Xanatos mused aloud.

"Because she's the easiest target. They think because she's been sheltered from court she won't know how to defend herself. But above all, the attackers know our family well. Elise is our little star, the one person every member of my family looks after and protects. They've realised that by attacking Elise, they are making an attack on the heart of our family." Eric sighed. "I just hope she doesn't do anything brash. She threatened to prove herself on the phone, and if I know Elise, she's not going to just threaten. She too much like our mother to sit there and take this lying down." Raze nodded his agreement. "Raze, phone Kaman and have him give me a report on Elise's injuries. Surely the doctor should have seen her by now. Xanatos, find out where my parents are and give me an estimated time of arrival."

Elise carefully surveyed the property before going in for a closer look. After a sweep of the perimeter, she could find no one present. The house looked like a hollowed-out shell, the rear wall completely gone, the top floor collapsed onto the main level. She had never conducted an investigation before, but her intuition told her she should start by looking for some form of triggering mechanism on the front doorstep. Aside from the fire crew, there had been no one else around, as far as she had gathered from overhearing Michael brief her mother. She approached cautiously. There were tire tracks running in odd directions across what had once been the front lawn. She could see the distinctive, heavy ruts of the fire truck tires, and the spot where her father's car had pealed away down the gravel. Another set of tire tracks led away from the scene, one which she could not readily identify, but assumed most likely belonged to the second car that her tail used to follow them. She cocked her gun, not believing herself in any danger but needing the comfort of being prepared. Her heightened senses stretched out, her hearing sharpening to catch any miniscule or unfamiliar sound. Kneeling on the steps, she could see Kaman's blood spread out over the stones in a congealed, black pool. She tapped the stones lightly first, wondering if it was pressure from above that had triggered the bomb. Upon finding nothing, she turned her attention above. In one corner was the security camera usually used to monitor the front of the house while she was in class. In the other corner was a small, black object with a burnt-out LED light. Her eyes followed a thin wire around the corner of the door jamb and out of sight. If this was the trigger, as she suspected, Kaman would have had no chance of checking the premises before hand. As soon as the small trip had sensed motion, the bomb had been triggered.

Using common sense, she wisely decided against entering a possibly unstable structure and returned to thinking. If the back side of the building had been destroyed, she mused, then the bomb must have been set somewhere in the rear of the house. As she got to her feet, a warm breath caressed the back of her neck. "Hello," a masculine voice said amicably. Elise wheeled, cocked gun pressing straight into the young stranger's temple. He had medium-length, platinum-blond hair. In appearance, he was not unlike her brother. That alone made her falter. "If I was going to attack you, don't you think I'd have done it by now? You were so engrossed in what you were doing, I just walked right up to you." Elise, slightly annoyed, lowered her weapon and returned the safety to a locked position. Pushing her hair back from her face, she turned to face him. He smiled crookedly at her, green eyes filled with mirth. He couldn't have been more than twenty. "Who are you?" she finally asked, trying her best to sound authoritative.

"Detective Gabriel Ericson, Miss." He leaned casually against one of the four massive pillars. "I could be asking you the same. What do you know about this?"

"I'm a friend of the homeowner. I just came to check on her…I do hope she's all right," she lied swiftly.

"You seem a little jumpy. Are you all right?"

"Fine, thanks."

"Who owns this house?"

"Miss Lynn Haverly." She said nothing more, sticking the gun in its holster under her jacket for safe-keeping.

"What's your name?" Elise regarded him for a moment. He was definitely human, that much she could tell. He didn't smell of blood, and he was outside as the sun was rising. That small fact made her even more nervous. Her mother had been concerned she might be sensitive to the sun. Still, she felt fine. There was no reason to lie to an officer.

"Let me see your badge, then I'll tell you." He fished in the back pocket of his pants, coming out with a wallet. He flipped it open to reveal his badge.

"Elise. Elise Corvin."

"Want to tell me why you're carrying a gun, Elise Corvin?"

"I'm a young woman walking outside alone at dawn!" she snorted. "I should think that's reason enough."

"Okay, fair enough. I assume by the way you handle that you've had some formal training. I'll operate under the assumption your parents are registered gun owners." Elise only nodded. "What are you doing out here by yourself?"

"There you are, Miss Elise, your brother sent me looking for you!" A third voice interrupted. "When Eric found out Kaman was looking for you…" It was Raze, looking every inch a hired bodyguard. He stopped speaking as soon as he noticed the detective. His deep voice caused Elise to jump, but she played off her nervousness quite well.

"I didn't mean to frighten anyone, Raze. I thought I'd stop by Lynn's for a visit when I found this…" She gestured meaningfully at the house, trying to keep the stinging tone from her voice.

"You'll be late for school," he answered in his best patronizing tone. "Your mother's been worried."

"I couldn't sleep," she said with a shrug. "I'd better go home and get dressed. Good luck, Detective." She realized her cheeks were burning with embarrassment. She'd been proven a child in front of a very good-looking young man. She was extremely angry.

"Wait, I'm not finished asking you…" He reached out to grab her shoulder, but Raze stepped in between them.

"She doesn't know anything. Good luck, Detective." Raze turned and followed her, pointing judiciously at his car.


	4. A Lesson in Politics

"Why is it you guys are always babysitting me?" Elise shouted at Raze. He shook his head almost apologetically before saying anything.

"Your mother and father have spent all their time since they met protecting the Underworld. They made peace, and they hoped the new peace would give them the chance to raise a family. You are that new hope, Elise. They love you."

"If they are so worried about me getting hurt, sheltering me is doing nothing to teach me how to take care of myself." She trembled angrily. "I can handle myself." She sat with her arms across her chest, staring out the window. Tears of silent rage ran down her cheeks. For a moment, she had tasted the freedom of running alone through the night. She couldn't really describe it, but everything in those few hours alone had felt right. And now the detective would know she was a minor, and if he saw her again, he would treat her differently. The whole idea didn't seem fair to her, but Elise was content for the moment to let sleeping dogs lie. It wasn't Raze's fault. Indeed, she had been happy for an excuse to get away before the detective asked too many questions. "I'm sorry, Raze. I appreciate you coming to get me." Much to her relief, he was headed straight toward the city, toward her brother. She knew her mother would be ready to dress her down as soon as she walked through the door of the mansion. Steeling herself, she settled back to contemplate a good retort.

"Raze is bringing her here," Eric explained, ignoring his mother's impatient pacing and the way his father was hunched forward with his head in his hands. "She's a big girl, our Ellie. I think we don't give her enough credit sometimes. She's completely unscathed, I assure you. The only person she ran into was a detective investigating the case. Raze said she handled him admirably."

"She could have blown our secrets! She could have been killed by the sun!" Selene shouted wearily in return. Eric had wisely placed his parents in a room devoid of ready weapons, as his mother would have found something to shoot at if she had the chance. He didn't want to talk back to his mother, but he was growing frustrated of her broken arguments. Eric looked pleadingly to Michael.

Michael managed his feet, standing in front of his lover as she continued walking. She threw her arms around him, resting her head against his shoulder and sobbed. She was relieved her daughter was alive. There was no real anger, just anxiety. Eric decided it was best to leave his parents to their own devices and tend to other matters. As he left, his mother and father were kissing.

"Xanatos, there you are," he said half-heartedly. He was emotionally weary. Eric had passed through the entrance hall, "I want you to lead the team that will do the investigation. I want you to go tonight, and I want it to be handled by a mixed team, none of this race-exclusive nonsense. While you're there, I want you to collect Kaman and some of my sister's belongings. Take only those you know you can trust. I don't want anyone I don't know about leaking the location of my parent's home." Xanatos merely nodded from behind his computer. He was typing away furiously. Eric couldn't resist his curiosity and walked around to see what his adviser was doing. A series of photographs were flashing in the bottom corner of the screen, while in another window, encryptions moved up and down like ripples.

"I'm resetting the security cameras to a new code," he explained. "I figure Selene will want to try her hand at home security. She's the only other person I'll trust with the keys." Eric smiled in his crooked way, gripping his friend's shoulder.

"Excellent. Get her briefed. She'll need something to keep her busy." Xanatos managed a small chuckle before returning to the work at hand. Eric left him to pace the halls of the mansion. He didn't want to rest until his sister arrived. While he knew his mother would scold his sister, he would be relieved to see her safe.

A beep from the phone in his breast pocket heralded a text message. He pulled it out and read the words he'd been waiting for: "Elise outside. Send detail." He hurried back down the stairs and into the entry, where Xanatos was standing inclined against the wall. With him were Selene, Michael, and Brandon, another Death Dealer from his mother's days. Eric nodded, and they all exited together. Selene had a gun. Eric could tell by the way she looked around for prey. The dogs barked eagerly at the car as it pulled up the drive. The gate detail watched as a second car that had been following them down the road turned down a side street. Eric watched it as well, curious as to whom would be driving down a country road in the middle of the night. Not overly fussed, he watched as his sister opened her door. She was dressed in Selene's Death Dealer gear. Despite himself, Eric couldn't help but admire how it looked so right. Xanatos made a quick gesture toward the door, and the entire group, Raze included, made for the relative safety of the inside. Elise bristled defiantly, looking every inch as though she was part of the group assigned her, and not the subject. She'd grown a whole lot in the two years since he'd seen her last. Everything about her lithe form threatened womanhood, from her broadening hips to her high cheekbones. She would not look unlike her mother, though the sparkle in her eye reminded him more of Michael than Selene. The entire court had entered the foyer, curious about their guest. Elise had done well blending in, Eric realised. If she had entered in her usual jeans and sweater, everyone present would have known immediately that she was an easy target. "Push off," Xanatos said scathingly. "You've never seen a detail come in before?" There was a soft murmur, and then the watchers vanished back into the shadows.

"The study," Eric said softly out of the side of his mouth. The group ascended the staircase, aware of all eyes on them. Brandon

"Kaman's not at fault," Elise said immediately. "I deliberately hid myself from him in a direct attempt to sneak out. He was doing his duty securing the perimeter."

"Hiding yourself from your tail doesn't make it any easier for him to protect you," Eric said quietly. "Kaman will be reviewed later. He's off duty until further notice. Not a word about anything." Brandon nodded understanding, walking out and closing the door behind him. "You admit to deliberately losing your guardian in an attempt to escape…" Selene opened her mouth, but Raze gave her a meaningful look. "Which," he continued, "was very poor judgment, Elise. Taking into consideration the fact that you were the intended target of the bombing attack, you took several of our team that could have been investigating leads searching for you. This lack of judgment on your part cost us a lot of valuable time. If we can't find out who did this, there could be another war between the races, and it could be caused by your carelessness." All conviction she'd had of putting up a good fight fled Elise. She hung her head, ashamed. Michael immediately realized she probably hated the idea of disappointing her brother more than anything. "As this is a matter of state, Raze and Xanatos will sit council with me to decide due punishment." Selene no longer wanted to speak. Elise had wanted a taste of politics. Now was the time for her to start learning. "The witnesses may be seated," he continued, and Michael pulled Selene down into an armchair.

"You kneel before the council," Michael told his daughter not unkindly. Elise dropped to one knee nervously. The colour had drained from her cheeks.

"In the matter of the Underworld against Elise Renee Corvin, the council is requested to make a decision on her punishment. Said person admits to shaking off protection and putting the Underworld in danger," Eric announced. Xanatos nodded slowly, recording on paper the words. "The representative for the Lycans has first say. Raze?" Elise swallowed hard.

"I believe due to the age and inexperience of this Hybrid in the world, she should continue to tutor with her educator. As part of her penance, she will be required to attend hearings and record accurately all that is said during these hearings. Also, I require her to take a training course in gun handling and household procedures, so that she might better understand the importance of taking orders within the household. I also decree that her parents have right to install further punishments at their discretion." Eric nodded.

"The representative for the Vampires."

"I feel Raze's reason is sound, but I also feel it important to impress upon Elise the need for discretion. Things spoken here cannot be talked about freely. Court is a dangerous place for a newcomer with no experience. I wish to assign her a bodyguard, a female bodyguard of her mother's choosing to keep her from making mistakes and assure she's safe. If she violates the requirements set forth regarding her guardian, I believe she should be placed under house arrest until such time that further punishment can be assigned."

"As the leading judge in this, my word becomes law. Elise Renee Corvin, I require of you all that was aforementioned by these two fair judges of the council and also stipulate that you are not allowed to leave this house without the accompaniment of at least four specified bodyguards and only then with express permission of myself or our parents. You're hereby dismissed." Elise rose to her feet, saying nothing. Raze and Xanatos left the family to their business.

"You're going to let her sit in on politics?" Selene exploded as soon as the door closed.

"It's the only way she'll learn the seriousness of what we're telling her. Sheltering her will do no good. With the possibility of war on the horizon, she needs to be as prepared as possible. Better to put the smoking gun in her hands than leave it to someone else," Eric answered his mother evenly. "There's no avoiding the inevitable, Mother."

Selene sighed. "You really think the situation is that serious?" she said more calmly.

"There's a growing restlessness. No matter what Father says, there's bound to be some ruffled feathers."

"What's the cause?"

"A young group of Vampires who believe the Lycans are meant to be slaves. You know, I figured that the Lycans and Vampires might want peace after all these years of trying to murder one another."

"Old habits die hard," Selene replied darkly.


	5. The Beast Dawning

"This Royal Dark faction sounds like a separatist movement to me," Michael remarked from his seat on a chaise lounge in the room he and Selene shared on their visits.

"Agreed," Selene replied. "This faction is threatening to cause a second race war. Raze has been more than patient. I wouldn't be surprised if the younger Lycans are champing at the bit for a chance to fight these Vampires. Raze will have to give into pressure or risk losing control eventually. I'd hate to see all of our hard work undone." Her tone was surprisingly subdued. Selene had always seemed to know what to do. Indeed, it was she that had taught him to survive in his critical first moments as an immortal. Her obvious lack of an answer was rather unnerving. She was pacing irritably back and forth, hand resting on a loaded gun.

"We'll be of no use just pacing and wondering, Love. Better for us to try and rest. We'll think more clearly after we sleep. I'll go check on Elise." Selene nodded absently.

Michael found both of his children sitting in Elise's room. Elise was lying with her head in Eric's lap. They were conversing in rather low tones. Afraid to intrude, Michael left them to their own devices and returned to Selene. "I was extremely worried for you, Elise. More than anything, I thought they'd find you dead somewhere. You're the hope of our entire family, you know."

"But why?" Elise challenged. "Mum is always lecturing and closing doors. Dad is too jovial all the time. It's like all of you are hiding something from me. I'm not a baby anymore. I know how to use a weapon, tie my own shoes, and everything. All the restrictions placed on me only make me wonder even more. What's so scary about knowing who we are?"

"Have you ever seen a Lycan like Raze or Kaman shift form? Or a Vampire like Xanatos go crazed with lust for blood?"

"No," Elise admitted.

"If you can imagine every muscle in your body ripping as it expands to double the size, feel your ribs rip away from your organs, and your entire face stretch to make room for your enlarging canines, you get only a small idea of what it's like to be a Lycan. If you could feel your need for blood take all reason and memory of who you were and dash it on the rocks until all you can feel is the hunger pains, you have some semblance of what it must be like to be a Vampire." Elise could see the intense pain in her brother's eyes.

"Tell me the truth, Eric. I need to know. Tell me about Mum and Dad." As Eric went into the truth about what he knew, Elise grew more and more sobered by the world she had just walked into. The way her brother described the race wars and the meeting between her mother and father made her feel extremely ashamed of her earlier actions indeed. When Eric got to the part where she was born, he went into deeper explanation, telling her about how her parents had hoped to give her a normal life until she came of age at twenty-one, at which point the decision would have been up to her as to what she wanted to do. She had, unfortunately, foiled her parents' plans to protect her from the Underworld, and although she felt the thrill of learning the secrets, she managed to feel slight remorse for the blissful unawareness she had before she'd become a target of terrorist attack.

"You can understand now why you became a natural target. You really were the hope of our family, the closest of us to knowing a normal life. If something were to happen to you, I think the entire family would be thrown out of balance. Mum's only severe because she doesn't want to see you hurt. She has a different way of handling her emotions than Dad. You'll have to learn to forgive her." Elise nodded slowly. She wondered if she was ready to know what she would undoubtedly learn while sitting in on Council sessions, but did not voice this thought aloud.

"I didn't mean to be the cause of a serious problem," Elise said quietly.

"You truly had nothing to do with it. You just happen to be my sister. However, you can understand now why running off like you did was a bad idea." Elise felt numb inside. More and more, she began to long for the semi-normal life she had led up until a few days past. There was something about Eric that had changed to her, made her wonder what sort of beast lurked below the surface waiting to come out. Like her mother, Eric looked more like a feral beast than a man. Elise wondered if the same things would happen to her. Fear of the beast she might become filled her nightmares when she finally drifted off into a fitful sleep.


End file.
